Time Before Then
by AceOfBlueSpades
Summary: A story that is a prequel to my story The Next Step. Starting from just after Soul and Maka are married until three months before The Next Step begins. Chapter 1: Blair never wants to be alone. But will that happen after Soul and Maka tie the knot? Drastic times call for drastic measures. K for now. It'll probably be T later when I include mission descriptions and hallucination.


I: WHERE THE-

Blue: Hello :D

I: -IS THE-

Blue: I is on a rampage right now…

I: -NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE MOTHER-

Blue: It's best not to provoke her right now… Anyway, I'm sorry that The Next Step's chapter isn't out.

I: -PIECE OF-

Blue: I've been having a serious case of writer's block and my doctor can't seem to be able to find a diagnosis.

I: STORY THAT YOU CALL THE NEXT STEP!

Blue: So I've decided to finally get around to writing the first chapter/first drabble-thingy for Time Before Then.

I: PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF-

Blue: It's basically like a prequel of The Next Step and will be in the main Soul Eater cast's POV till Ace is like…. 9-ish?

I: -SHINIGAMI, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE STARTING ANOTHER KID FORASAKEN-

Blue: So… yeah.

I: STORY! *seethes*

Blue: :D

I: ….. I will murder you slowly.

* * *

Blair had seen it.

Scythe-y boy and Maka-chan were getting closer and closer; soon they would be going off on their own, starting a family away from her, and they'd leave her behind.

She first saw it happening when the two had started seriously dating a year and a half ago. She had brushed it off then, fully in denial. It reared it's ugly head again when Soul proposed to Maka, she brushed it off again but a little voice in the back of her head kept pointing it out whenever she saw them holding hands, cuddling (when Soul thought no one was looking), and when they went on 'only them' dates at a restaurant or on a picnic.

Blair wasn't stupid. She also wasn't an airhead, sex machine. She wanted a family, people who loved her, someone who loved her for more then her body. That's why she had followed Maka and Scythe-y boy after they had killed her when they had mistaken her for a witch. She had seen their loyalty and hidden love for each other even back then, four years ago, and she wanted that. She needed that. Living alone for all her lives in that pumpkin house and other places was making her heart eat itself. So she went to Chupa-Cabra's every so often. She offered herself to men, trying to find a sense of love and fulfillment, but she just felt emptier. So she stopped having sex with the men and tried flirting instead. Blair got good at it, but none of the men were interested in a serious relationship. They just, of course, wanted her body, not her as a person. So when she battled with Maka and Soul, she followed them and terrorized them into letting her stay, under the terms that she help with the rent and try not to molest Soul. She had agreed readily and tried her best to keep to the terms.

Soon she was accepted as part of the family and Spirit entrusted his daughter's maternal needs to Blair considering that Maka's mother no longer was around for the ever so important 'special talks'. But then came the time when Soul and Maka started to realize that the 'weapon/meister loyalty' was more then _just_ being a team fighting in battle. The two were growing up and, in the poor cat's limited mind, were leaving her. She realized this as she was sorting through various pouf, princess ball gown and mermaid style-wedding dresses with the scythe meister and her five other friends.

After a mild panic attack the poor cat shifted into cat form to conceal her tears, and made her way to the modeling platform area and the comforting seats there. What if her greatest fear was coming true? Maka and Soul were getting married in four months, they'd go off on their honeymoon alone, come back, and decide they didn't need Blair to help care for future Scythe-y boys and/or girls.

She'd be alone again.

Just the thought of it made Blair's gut twist. For the rest of the afternoon and evening Blair was quiet even though Maka looked absolutely gorgeous in a few dresses, (mostly the figure showing ones that draped down at the waist) and Soul would stain a few of them red if he were to see his fiancé in a certain number that Liz picked out for the pig-tailed girl.

That evening she forced herself to finish her dinner of tuna so as not to worry the couple, even though she later expelled it into the toilet later when she thought the two were sleeping. The next morning she faked sickness to the two while they headed off to their final exams and later to a Maka's 18th b-day party at Gallow's Manor. She hadn't liked hearing Maka's concerned voice through the door to Blair's chosen room (previously Maka's mini library of their apartment); it actually made her stomach twist further.

Ever since then Blair's mind had been in full panic mode. Everywhere she looked she saw reasons that her mind made up that showed that the two wouldn't want her around at all anymore. Whether they were small things like buying the ice cream, which was usually Blair's tradition that she instilled, or bigger things like not telling her that they were leaving for a mission.

Her mind was playing tricks on her, she told herself, Maka and Soul wouldn't leave her, but still she somehow found herself standing in the bathroom with a cup of something she shouldn't have otherwise she'd get a book to the face, the day before Maka and Soul's wedding day. Blair had taken it. During the later hours of the Bachelor party, the guys had been playing truth or dare, and Black*Star, being the crude he is, dared Soul to fill a cup with his 'juice'. Due to the alcohol in his system Soul had done it and accidentally left it on the counter before they all past out. Blair had left the female-only party early to get back to the apartment; she had noticed the cup on the coffee table and clearly knew what it was from the scent of it. Without even thinking she took the cup to the bathroom and was currently having a staring contest with it; weighing the pro's and con's of actually doing what part of her was telling was the solution to her problem.

A kitten Scythe-y…

Maka would become a mass murderer with a book on the cat, Soul, and the blue-haired loudmouth. But Blair wouldn't be alone. She'd probably have to raise the kitten on her own, but it'd probably be a weapon as well from what Blair understood from Maka's homework on weapon/meister genetics, so she could ask somebody from the school for occasional help. And various things like that.

Finally Blair just swallowed everything else and faced why she even was contemplating this. _She didn't want to be alone anymore._ Her first kit had disappeared and no matter how much Blair had searched she'd never found it, but she decided it would be different now. The cat checked her internal calendar, grabbed an old turkey baste-r that Maka never used, and did the deed.

The poor cat peed on sticks for a week before one finally said 'positive'. Just to double check she peed on five more for a month. Meanwhile Maka and Soul had gone on their honeymoon in time to see boxes of the cat's things piled up. Curious as to the sudden development they sought out the cat and found her throwing away a pregnancy test. All time froze.

* * *

A few hours later after Blair had explained what had happened, Soul laid in a puddle of his own blood and Maka and Blair sat at the table with Maka using Soul Perception to look at the forming half-cat soul and fetus. A calming yet bright green soul with cat ears, tail, and a relaxed sleeping expression showed that the half-kitten fetus was going to be a female and was most definitely of Soul and Blair. After a long silence between the three (Soul had regained consciousness to have a book thrown at him again after which he regained his senses a second time), Maka addressed the elephant in the room.

"Blair, …. Why did you feel the urge to have a kitten?"

The cat fidgeted with her hands and the hem of her short dress. "Blair-tan …. Didn't want to be alone…"

This surprised both Soul and Maka. "Why would you be alone? Maka and I are here aren't we?"

Shock rang through Blair as her whole mind was turned inside out. "W-what? But… Blair-tan thought that you were going to leave and start a family without her…."

"But Blair…. You're part of our family, you and Black*Star and Tsubaki and Kid and Liz and Patti and everyone else. We'd never leave you guys."

Maka twitched at Soul's terrible grammar, but continued on none-the-less. "We'd never leave you, Blair."

Maka then pulled the busty purple haired cat into a hug.

Blair's mind was spinning. Everything she'd thought was a lie. Her mind had been turning everything she thought was the truth against her. Relief flooded through her as she returned Maka's hug and tears streamed down her face.

After a few minutes Maka suddenly stiffened, detangled herself from the cat, and ran out of the room. A few seconds later, vomiting sounds were heard following which (ten minutes later) Maka screamed and ran back into the kitchen with a pregnancy test and a book. Launching the book at Soul, the pigtailed meister screamed, "You got me pregnant!"

A stunned silence filled the room before the three burst out laughing.

* * *

Blue: Ow, my back, fingers, wrist, and shoulders are screaming, "-

I: GO TO BED!

Blue: Yeah…. What I said. *cracks back*

I: BTW THIS IS NOT SO TERRIBLE!

Blue: Thank you, I've been going over this in my head for a few months.

I: LAZY-

BEEP—

I: WRITER!

Blue: WORST EMO-SONNA EVER!

You: STOP SCREAMING, BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I GET SHE TO DISSECT YOU! IT'S 1:30 IN THE (**BEEP**)-ING MORNING! GO TO BED!

I/Blue: O-O *huddling in the corner*


End file.
